I want to be more than just Friends
by Kemious
Summary: Oh so sorry about the lateness and stuff been awhile sorry I'm puttin it on hold for a bit
1. Too late

A cream colored rabbit shifted anxiously within her seat, while stared at the clock praying it would ring. She glanced her teacher, Mrs. Hazel her sadistic Math teacher, an extremely old rabbit whom seemed to dislike every student in the school and loved to give people tons off homework for any wrong answers in her class. As if she received some sort of pleasure watching them squirmed. She didn't seem notice Cream wasn't paying attention and continued droning her the class in another one of her lectures. Cream once again set her sights once again upon the clock. 2:27. She stared at the clock in awe. I could have sworn that it was 2:28. She thought.

"Cream! Can you tell us the answer to number ten on the board?" Mrs. Hazel called out from the other said of the room. Damn, she thought as she tried to figure out the problem before she received extra homework, and I only had two more minutes left. Oh well I guess I have extra homework. "Well."

"Um...it's...um..." she stammered trying to draw extra time

"246" whispered the boy behind

Cream smirked for a second before simply calling out "246"

"It seems as if someone hasn't been paying attention well more...Oh you're right." She raised her glasses slightly and looked at Cream with a bit of distaste, before continuing with her lesson.

"Thanks Tails" Cream whispered slightly turning to face her best friend.

"Anytime." He grinned as he put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his seat

"Well Class." she started once she had returned to the front of the room. "Your assignment is---" The bell rang cutting her off, she looked extremely annoyed as the class rose and quickly left the room before she could give them an assignment to do over the weekend.

"I'm finally free!" Cream exclaimed as walked out of classroom and entered the hallway.

"Yeah especially, with all the homework we got do this weekend." Tails said sarcastically as entered the hall after her. He had grown much taller and was about the same size Sonic just a head taller than her. His blue jeans and white shirt matched his fur perfectly.

"Ah why'd you have to be such a spoiled sport?" She teased him. "So I'll see you at the park, kay."

"Sure at four." He said as they parted separate ways. "Later. Yo Charm wait up." Called as he ran towards the bee.

Cream stood there watching them go off, before she turned to her locker. When she opened the locker a single white cherry blossom lay on her books. This had been happening every Friday for month, every time she got a different flower. She was still clueless about who kept sending them to her, She even went to the extent of put a hidden camera, but still nothing appeared. She held it close to her heart daydreaming when a voice snapped

"Got another, hmm his time its white cherry blossom, those are extremely rare to find this guy must really like you." Cream whirled around to see Saffron next to her. "Your lucky, I wish Charmy would do the same for me. Any idea who sends them?" Cream shook her, but was still grinning madly.

"Maybe it's that guy Ryan from physics or Gage from Biology or even Tails the two of you guys are really chummy." Came another voice from her left this time.

Cream instinctively knew who it was just by the voice. "I don't think so Hope, if it was Tails I think I would have know by now don't you think. We've been best friends since He moved here." Cream replied shaking her head. Both Saffron and Hope gave out a loud sigh. They both knew it was Tails, they even helped him find the flowers he was looking for.

"Well I've got to go I don't want to be late. See ya." She called as ran out of the school.

Tails leaned on his customary spot on one of the huge branch the huge tree where he and Cream spent most of their time. It was in the center of the park so he could easily see every thing in the park. He smiled remembering the first time that they met, when he moved here a little over nine years ago.

FLASH BACK

_A small rabbit, closely followed by a small chao, wondered around the park. She was approached by two hedgehog, the first being blue and the other black with red stripes._

_"Excuse me little girl have you seen a fox with two tails." She shook her head_

_"Any luck Sonic." Called a red echidna as he ran up to him. The blue hedgehog shook his head. "He has to be here, there nowhere else." the blue hedgehog said as he ran off search the park._

_She wondered towards her favorite tree, before plopping down in front of a giant tree. "I wish there was some here to play with." An orange fox fell from the tree and landed in front of her. She ran to see if he was injured._

_"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him, "Hey you're the boy that those guys are looking for. Who are they and why are they looking for you." _

_"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell them where I am." She nodded. "They my adoptive brothers and they looking for me because I'm running away from them and going back to my old house."_

_"But why" She asked _

_"Because they made me move away from all my friends, now I don't have anymore friends." The boy with his ears dropping about to cry._

_"I'll be your friend." She said quietly. He looked at her surprised. For the next three hours they played happily. She suddenly rose._

_"I have to go home now." She said as she rose "I'd really like it if you were able to come here next week." She said quietly_

_"Sure," he said standing as well. "My name is Miles Prowler, but everyone calls me Tails."_

_"My name's Cream." She said before running off. He stood there a moment watching her run towards her house, before slowly walking towards his own home._

End flash back

He grinned recalling what happened when returned home. Sonic was first relieved and hugged him before shout at him and grounding him for a few days. His eyes fixed the on the figure that enter the park. She wore a white tank top with a matching white skirt.

"You're late." He called to her with no anger or impatience in his voice, just with a matter of fact tone of voice. He noticed that the white cherry blossom had been place her was placed neatly in her hair.

"Yeah I know sorry." She apologized before sitting down in her customary spot below his branch. Over the next hour they talk about random stuff until she asked.

"So Tails who are you taking to the dance."

He scratched his ears and half-heartedly laughed, "I really don't know."

"Oh come on you're my best friend we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Well there is this one girl..."

"Ha. I knew it. What's her name?"

"Wait, Wait, Wait I haven't even asked her yet and am not even sure she'll go with me." Cream stared at him, "What?" he asked her.

"You're crazy, which girl in her right mind would reject you." A slight blushed crept onto his face. She glanced at her watch before shouting. "Oh crap I'm late Sorry Tails I've got to get going or Amy's going to kill me. Come over to my house later and we'll talk. Bye." She said as she ran out of the park leaving him lying lazily against the tree. I guess today's as good a day as any to tell you my feelings, he thought as he spun his tails and landed lightly on the ground, before walking home.

At eight Tails walked over to Cream's house and knocked on the door. Vanilla opened the door.

"Oh Tails so nice to see you again. Cream's up stairs you already know the way. She been waiting for you a while." He made his way to Creams room.

"I have something to tell you." They said in unison. Cream was near bouncing with happiness.

"You go first." She said to him

"No, you can." He said to her

"Okay, Okay." She said nearly exploding. He could help but crack a smiling at how happy she was. "Well you remember Chaud, from school he just call to ask me to the dance." She said full of happiness. The blood drained from his face as soon he heard that, He felt as if someone had just pulled out his heart or told him that he only had one more day of life left, He just felt weak like he had nothing to live for again. "Isn't great?" she said bouncing around. Somehow he managed to nod and attempt to keep face and gave her a fake smile, but failed miserably. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his face.

"Um nothing." He lied, "Um look I've got to go I promised Sonic and Shadow I'd be home as soon as possible." He lied as he started towards the door.

"Well can you at least tell me about the girl you had a crush on."

A part off him wanted to scream at her, that the girl he had a crush on, no loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with was her. He managed to keep this in check and choked out. "Someone got to her first I was just too late." Before running down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon Tails." Called Vanilla as he rushed out the house'

"Yeah I promised I'd come back home early bye Miss Rabbit." He called slamming the door after him. Once outside the tears that he held, started to leak out at a rapid rate. Why he cried why did this have to happen to him. For the next hour he wander in the rain, around the streets and found himself back at the park. The rain became heavier as he sat in the rain for an hour, uncaring about anything that was happening, before a sliver GT pulled up and Shadow emerge from it.

"Tails! I've been looking for you for. I've searched everywhere I even asked Cream and she thought you were at home." He got closer and saw the condition Tails was in. "Good God Tails! You look like shit. Come on lets go home", he said as he ushered him into the car. For a moment the street was silent. Then the engine started and the car speed forward. Leaving the park silent once again.


	2. Brotherly love

Neither one spoke through the journey home as the car sped through the cool night air. Several minutes later Shadow slowed the car halt in front of the large house. Shadow first entered the house followed by a sulky Tails. Shadow groped around for the light and when he finally found it flicked and the dim room flooded with light, to reveal a very nicely furnished room. Shadow walked into the living and sat down on the black couch and Tails sat directly opposite from him. For what seemed like an eternity neither being spoke, but stared unblinking at each other. Finally Tails broke the ice.

"So Shadow what are you doing back here so early. I thought you, Sonic and Knuckles were coming back next week." He said in hopes that he could steer the conversation away from himself. Shadow noticed this and replied.

"Hm. Trying to avoid answering, what you were doing out at the park." Tails said nothing and just stared at the floor. "Well if you must know. Sonic was worried about you and I volunteered to come by early and check up on you."

So they think I'm not capable of taking of myself, Tails thought "I am not a kid!" he growled through clenched teeth. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh really." Shadow replied "Like standing in the rain like a goddamned zombie is taking care of yourself. Don't you know you could have gotten sick or something?"

"Well I didn't, are you happy." Tails said, his voice dripping with venom, while glaring daggers at him. This is more serious than I thought he never acts like he's always polite and never has any malice, Shadow thought as Tails spoke,

"No. I'm seriously worried about you. It's not like you to do stuff like that. You're not acting normal. You were always so rational. What happened?"

Tails clenched his hands; his body was violently shaking with anger. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" he screamed at him, before bursting into tears. Shadow quickly embraced him and calmed down the crying fox.

"Shush. Shush. Its okay. Its okay. Clamed down. Its okay. Its okay." He cooed as he calmed him down. Once he had calmed him down, Shadow asked what happened.

"I'm just so stupid." Tails said once he had calmed down. He bowed his head to avoid facing Shadow.

"No your not you're the brightest kid I know. Now tell me what happened."

Tails took a deep breath and sighed. "Cream."

"Cream?" Shadow echoed, he searched his mind until the picture of a female rabbit entered. "You mean that rabbit girl that you always hangout with? What did she do?" Tails shook his head.

"She didn't do anything. Today was the day I was going to ask her to go to the dance with me." Tails took another deep breath and continued. "Anyway I had everything planned, So when by the time I got to her house, before I got the chance to tell her, she told she was going with guy named Chaud." Shadow nodded, he knew how Tails felt. He had also been too late to tell his feelings .He at one time had a girl he was in love with, by the name of Maria. She was his best friend as well and by the time he had finally summed up enough courage to tell her. She was killed in a car accident. After that he fell into a depression for months, but his friends and family never gave up on him and finally pulled him out of depression. He shook the images out of his head as Tails continued with his story. "Anyway I spent the rest of the night wondering around in the rain until I reached the park and you found me. I'm an idiot aren't I?"

Shadow shook his head. "No you're not. She'll soon tire of this guy, Chaud and then you'll have your chance. You and Cream are meant to be together, I feel it in my veins, just give it time." He said giving him a thumbs up.

For the first time since he received the terrible news, Tails smiled. "Thanks Shadow I really need that. You know at first I really wished you was Sonic, but I now glad it was you who I talked to." He attempted to stand, but fall backwards.

"Tails are you okay?" Shadow asked as he helped him up. "God you're burning. Why didn't you tell me?" Shadow said as he touched his forehead.

"I didn't want you to worry." Tails said cracking another smile as he stood up. "And Besides, I'm fine." He took a few steps towards the stairs before passing out. With a slight smile he picked up the fallen fox and carried him upstairs to his room.

Early the next morning a loud banging on the front door a woke Shadow. He glanced at the alarm. 8:00 a.m. This is too fucking early he thought as he buried his head under the pillow in attempt to muffle the sound. In response the knocking became louder and more rapid. Realizing that he was not going to get the chance to return to his precise sleep he grudgingly trudged down the stairs towards the stairs and opened the door. To find a cream colored rabbit sitting on the outer stairs.

"Hi Shadow." Cream greeted cheerful

He glared at her before coolly replying. "Hello. Cream"

What's up with him, she thought at his chilly reception she overlooked it and asked. "Is Tails up yet?"

"No. He's not feeling too well."

"Well can I at least see him?" Asked Cream slightly annoyed at the he was treating her. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but soon stopped when he a heard a voice behind him.

"Good morning Shadow. Hey what's going on?" Tails called from up the stairs wrapped in a heavy blanket.

"Tails what are you doing out of bed. Your sick you should be resting."

"Its okay Shadow, I just heard someone knocking and came to see who it was." He took notice Cream. "Oh morning Cream. Let's go up to my room." Shadow looked at him puzzled, Tails slightly nodded as Cream went up the stairs.

"Fine, since I'm already up I'll make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Any thing's fine." Tails called as he made his way to his room closely followed by Cream.

"Why was Shadow treating me so coldly?" Cream asked once they entered the room.

"He's not morning person. He normally wakes up at eleven and is still grumpy unless he has his morning coffee." He said as he laid down on his bed and sat on the other edge.

"You really don't to well what happened."

"I got caught in the rain on my way back." Cream nodded. There something he's not telling she thought.

"So where's Cheese."

"I left at home. I came to see how you were doing, you left pretty quickly and I wanted to see how you were handling..." She struggled for amount before using the word rejection."

"I'm fine now." She gave a scrutinizing look. "Really I am fine. I'm alright Shadow helped me deal with my problem."

"Who is this girl that was stupid enough to reject you any way? I want to have a talk with her."

A slight laugh escaped his mouth when he thought of Cream talking with herself. "No its okay its not important. I'll just find someone else." A knock on the door interrupted them and Shadow entered the room with a tray off food.

Cream glanced at her watch. "Well Tails it time for me to leave. I hope you feel better soon. Bye!" She called as she left.

"Here eat." Shadow said as he passed Tails the plate of food.

"Thanks forever thing Shadow." Tails said as he started to eat.

With a slight grin he replied "Just don't tell anyone or they'll think I've gone soft."


	3. New Student, old friend, new flame

Cream stood transfixed, gazing lovingly into the mysterious figure's sapphire eyes as he held her slim frail body close to his own strong body. His long black hooded cloak prevented her from seeing any part off his face other than his beautiful blue eyes. He dipped his face towards her own and took in a passionate kiss. Her mind swirled and she couldn't think straight as their lips meet. He broke the kiss and stepped.

"Cream." His voice seemed vaguely familiar, but she could seem to concentrate because she was still dazed from their first kiss. "It is time I reveal my true self to you." He said as he stepped back and lowered his hood.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Her alarm rang and she snapped out of her dream. With extreme annoyance she groped her bed stand searching for the offending electrical appliance, when she found it she slammed her hand down hard onto it instantly turning it off. She once again buried her head under the pillow trying to once again continue her dream. She was just about to succeed when two small chao rammed into her knocking her off the bed.

"Cream you have to wake up you have school today." The first one a blue chao said.

"Yeah and school starts in half an hour." The brown answered this time.

She glared daggers at the two and they quickly flew out of the room. She grumpily trudged into the bathroom and twenty minutes later emerged out of her room full dressed remembering her dream. "And this time I was so close to seeing who this guy was too." She said to her self as she started to leave the house. "Oh well. Maybe next time." She said as she ran out of the house.

Ten minutes later she arrived at school and rushed to her locker. As she was getting her books a female fox approached her.

"Hey Cream, Where's Tails? I didn't see him come into school with you"

"Oh hi Jenna. He's sick at home."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah kind of or else he'd be here in school if it wasn't" She replied slightly getting annoyed.

"What does he have?"

"How should I know? Do I look like his girlfriend?!"

"Wait? Your not his girlfriend!"

With a sigh she replied "No. We're just really good friends."

"So you mean all this time you guys have been friends and never once did you goes go out." Cream only nods. "So I've been wasting my time with all these losers when Tails has always been available." Cream replies with a nod. Jenna face turns into an expression of extreme annoyance she's about to say something when the bell interrupts her. Taking opportunity of this Cream rushes into her class and takes her usual seat in the back of the room. An old bear entered the classroom.

"Hello students I'm Mr. Chimera. Mrs. Hazel is sick so She asked me to cover her class, but since she left no assignments or anything. I guess you could use this time to complete any assignments or such." He grumbled as the class turned their attention upon him. An orange echidna enters the classroom, she has a simple blue and black striped shirt and blue shorts, her dreadlocks each have numerous beads. As soon as she enters the room the boys start catcalls and the girls shoot her dirty looks

"Oh yes, yeah, I forget mention you have a new class mate Miss..."

"Tikal" She replies in angelic voice

"Yes, Miss Tikal...uh... sit next Crème over there." He says as he points in Cream's direction. Tikal shyly walks over towards Cream and sits next to her.

Cream holds out her hand "Hello I'm Cream."

Tikal shakes her hand and replies "I'm Tikal nice to meet you."

"Let me see your schedule." Cream says as Tikal hands her the piece of paper. After examining it for a few moments. She gleefully hands the paper back to Tikal. "You have all the same classes with my Tails." "Tails?" "Yeah he's my best friend, but his sick today I wonder what he's doing right know. He's probably lying in agony."

"NOO SHADOW I BEG YOU, HAVE SOME HUMANITY! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT" Tails screamed as Shadow grabbed him.

"Come on Tails be a man. I mean a small child wouldn't act like this it's just a roller coaster."

"JUST A ROLLERCOASTER?!?!?!?! IT'S THE BIGGEST ONE IN THE WORLD WITH A ONE MILE DROP?!?!?"

"Yup and we're going on it." Shadow said gleefully dragging Tails towards it.

"Poor, Poor Tails, I guess I should visit him after school. To give him his homework and stuff and see how he's fairing. Hey Tikal why don't you come with me after school to see him"

She shrugs "Sure, Its not like I have any friends here or anything so why not." The bell goes off and both girls head towards there next class.

The roller coaster comes to a halt and Shadow has a look of extreme terror Tails on the other hand jumps happily out of his chair.

"That was the coolest shit in the entire world. Right Shadow." Shadow doesn't respond, but continues to stare into space. "Shadow? Shadow?"

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Shadow suddenly starts to scream.

"Um...Shadow its...over."

Shadow stops screaming and clutches his heart. "Oh my God I almost had a heart attack!"

"So what's next?"

"I almost had a heart attack and all you can say is what's next. There is no next we're going home."

"Can I drive?" Shadow stares at Tails as if he had another head.

"You mean my baby. The one I won't even let Sonic my twin brother touch the wheel. You must still be really sick"

"Well it was worth a try." Tails sighed as he entered the passenger seat." Shadow starts the car and blazes on the street.

"So Tikal where are you from." Cream asked as she grabbed her lunch try and sat next to her.

"Oh I from Angel Island. It's quite far from here though at least a 8 hour drive or 2 hour flight to here."

"So what's it like?"

"Oh it's the most beautiful place in the world really. It has tons of trees and lakes, rivers and mountains. I'd really like to show it to you." The girls rush down their food as and head towards their Physics class.

Several hours later Cream burst out off the school doors followed closely by Tikal.

"So I finally get to see this 'Tails' that you talk so much about" Tikal Says as she and Cream walk down the street.

"Yeah honestly he's the greatest guy in the world."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Him? No we just really good friends."

"Oh sure. I didn't mean..." Tikal says bowing her head with embarrassment"

Cream dismisses it with a wave of her hand "Don't worry about it. Your not the first person to ask me that."

"Really?"

"Yeah in fact just this morning another girl asked me a similar question." For the next few minutes the girls chatted until the came across a large house with a huge garage.

"He lives here, he must have a huge family!"

"Nay he lives with his three older brother, but now with them at University he mostly stays here alone except when they come every other week."

"He must be lonely."

"Not really he's use to it and people often spend the night here. Any way what are we just doing standing in front of the house lets ring the bell." She says as she press a large orange button.

A few seconds later a voice shouts I'm coming followed by a set of footsteps and then Tails opening the door. "Oh. Hi Cream." He greets he turns his attention to Tikal "And who is th--" He stops and stares dumbstruck at her Tikal after several seconds he spits out "Ti-Tikal?"

"Yes that me, but how do you know my name. I don't think we've meet before, but you do look someone I knew along time ago."

"Hm maybe this will refresh your memory." He shows her his two tails.

She stares at him for a moment before yelling "T2!" and giving him a hug. Cream can only watch the two of them with a surprised expression. "You two know each other?"

With a grin Tails replies "Yeah she was my best friend and neighbor before I moved here all those years ago. We've managed to keep into, but she never told me she was moving here."

"How was I suppose to know you lived her in this town. And besides it been some time since we've actually seen each other face to face." She says grinning still hugging him.

"Yeah" He replies remembering the day.

Flash back 10 years earlier 

_A young Tails sits on the outside stairs of an old house watching looking anxiously towards the street as if he is looking for some one or something. After several seconds of waiting he sighs and heads towards the car._

_"Are you ready Tails?" Knuckles asked as he approaches the car._

_With a sigh he replies "Yeah I guess?"_

_"Don't little bro you find plenty of new friends in knothole." Sonic says as he walks towards the car._

_"I guess so." He sighs again _

_"What's with all the sighing what's wrong?"_

_"She didn't come like she said she would."_

_"I don't worry about maybe it slipped her mind. If you want we can drop by her house to say good-bye."_

_Tails shakes his head. "No maybe it would be to pain for her that's why she didn't come." He says as he enters the car. "Come on Shadow I'm ready lets go." The engine starts and when they are about to leave a voice yells "WAIT. PLEASE WAIT!" calls an orange echidna closely followed by a blue one. Shadow stops the car and exits it._

_"See I told you she'd come." Sonic says_

_When Tikal finally arrives she gasps and manages to force out. Sorry I'm late (Pant) (Pant) But I didn't want you to leave with out my gift." She hands him a bracelet. "It's a friendship bracelet. I have one to." She says as she reveals her own "so no matter how far away we are will still have each other. I'm going to miss you," she says as she hugs him good-bye._

_Tails hugs her back and afterwards then enters the car with a slight smile on his face. Tikal and Chaos wave until the car disappears from view. Tikal then breaks down cry on to Chaos. He holds her and comforts her for several minutes until she's calmed down enough and the head home."_

_End flashback_

"You know I still have that bracelet." Tails says as he reveals it from under his glove. "I never took it off." At the sight of the bracelet a strange feeling passes through Cream for a moment. For several seconds Tikal and Tails stare at each other. Until Tails snaps out of it. "What are we doing out here why don't we go in."

"I can't. It seems like the two you guys have a lot of catching up to do and I don't want to interrupt. I just came to see how you were doing." Cream says as she starts to leave. Tails shrugs before him and Tikal enter the house and closes the door behind them.

As Cream walks home she ponders the feeling she felt several moments ago. What was that about, She thought, its not like Tails is my boyfriend why should I be jealous about a stupid bracelet?" She feeling a little better as she walked home


	4. My fault

(A/N: Hey everyone its been a while since I've updated has it. Well I'd like to formally apologies for the delay. I finished it a while ago but I had to edit till I was somewhat satisfied with the with it. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading so far. A special thank goes out to **Diddy (**you should really read his fics The date debate series and I Love Dixie they're really quite good) whose been there since the beginning and everyone else that's reviewed. Thanks Chapter 5 will be out next week.)

Cream paced up and down the hallway at a frantic pace, occasionally glancing towards the Operating Room where the doctors were working at a frantic pace to save the life of her closest friend. She glanced towards her other friends in the small area, Tikal sat on one of the chairs rocking back and forth at a slowly, but steady pace with her face in her hands crying. Saffron and Hope bowed their heads and were praying for Tails's dear life. While Charmy stomped around the room with a dual expression of Rage and Sorrow as clenched his fist periodical and cursed. As she paced the memories of that day flooded into her mind and one thought kept replaying in her mind. It was all her fault that her best friend was dying.

Earlier that day 

Cream opened her locker and grabbed several of her books, before slamming the locker shut and wandering towards a group of her friends. For a few moments she listened half-hearted to the girl's rumors and varies pieces of useless gossip, as she focused the majority of her attention on the two figures that had just entered the busy hallway, Tails and Tikal. Nobody seemed to notice the doe's lack of attention or comment as they happily chatted about the big party at Chaud's house that would be happening later.

Cream was oblivious to everything happening as she started intensively at the couple. As she did this she thought of all that had changed ever since Tikal's arrival slightly more than two weeks ago. Tikal had taken up so much of Tails's time since she arrived that Cream had barely spent anytime time with him in the last couple of weeks and whenever they did get together it was only for a few minutes before he would get called away by Tikal. Her continuous glaring went unnoticed by the duo and she snapped back to reality when Hope's voice brought her back to reality.

"Cream. Cream? CREAM!" She shouted as she waved her in front of the distraught teenager.

"Huh...Huh...What is it." She asked as she snapped out of her trance.

The two moved slightly away from the group. "You were staring...well glaring at Tails and Tikal again. You don't seem to like seeing them together much do you?" She said sly with a grin before adding, you're jealous of Tikal aren't you

"What!! Me! Jealous! Of her why would you say that!?!?!" Cream her voice a crossover of a shout and a whisper as she stared at Hope in amazement.

"Well its true." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Before you introduced her to Tails...Well reintroduced her to Tails you were all super chummy and friendly with her, but now you've been treating her quite coldly ever since she's gotten close to Tails and that's not like you at all. I think your jealous that Tails actually has another best friend that's a girl.

Cream opened her mouth to retort, but no words escaped her mouth. Partially because she was shocked at Hope's observation and partially because it was true, she had been treating Tikal a bit coldly lately for no real reason. Cream bowed her head down.

"Maybe your right I have been treating her unfairly. I guess I should apologies and make up with her."

Hope nodded, her head, in approval before adding with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe the reason you're treating her this way is because you have feelings in your heart for Tails and you don't want somebody else to capture his."

Cream let out a small laugh before, heading towards her Chemistry class. As she walked down the hall, Hope's remarks kept on echoing through her mind. I don't have feeling for Tails, she mused to herself as she entered the class. She glanced around the room before she found her target and sat next to Tikal. Tikal surprise was by the act and glanced at Cream warily as she sat down.

"Relax." She said as she sat. "I just wanted to apologies for the way I've been treating you.. I mean I haven't been my usual self and treating you coldly isn't the best way to make friends is it?" Tikal nodded, but said nothing as Cream continued on. "So I'm sorry I guess I felt my place as Tails's best friend threatened."

Tikal said nothing for a moment before smiling at her and replying "I forgive you, truth be told I'd probably do the same too."

"Friends?" Cream said as she held out her hand. "Friends." Tikal replied as she took her hand and shook it. Afterwards the two girls entered the lunchroom where they sat down after collecting some food. After a minute or so they were joined by Tails.

"Hey what's happening?" He said as he took a slice of pizza off Cream's plate and slid next to her.

"Not much." She replied as she took a bag of cookies from."

"Hey I was going to eat that."

"Too bad." She replied as she popped one in her mouth. "So are you going to Chaud's party?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Tikal." The odd feeling once again returned to Cream. Tails glanced at watch. "I gotta go. I'll see ya at the party bye." He said as he stood from the table and exited the lunchroom. "Yeah me too." Said Tikal as she followed Tails.

For some strange reason Cream couldn't find herself happy to find this out. She had been trying to find him a date for nearly three weeks, so why was it she couldn't bee happy for him. Hope's words recycled themselves once again through Creams thoughts. Do I really have a crush on Tails? She thought

Hospital 

Three figures rushed into the hospital room and distracted Cream from her thoughts, each wore a distinct mark of worry on the face.

"Sonic. Over here." Cream called as he, Knuckles and Shadow rushed into the small lobby. "I'm glad you guys made it."

"Yeah we came as soon as we could when you called. Is Tails alright, where is he?" Sonic fired as he ran over to her.

She shook her head before replying "He in the Operating room now." She sat down on one of the small waiting chair and the memories once again flooded her mind.

At The Party 

Cream glimpsed at her watch it was already 10:30 and still no sign of Tails or Tikal. She wandered towards Saffron and Charmy in hopes that they had seen the kitsune and echidna.

"Hey have you guys seen Tails yet." Saffron shook her head.

"Ah sorry Cream, but no...oh wait I think that's him." Saffron said pointing towards the figure that had just emerged through the door. Cream turned and was surprised when she saw him. For perhaps the first time in her life she had taken a good look a Tails. He was no longer the small boy she had spent the majority of her childhood with that cracked jokes with her. He was now a quite attractive young guy now. She cursed herself for not noticing this sooner and cursed Hope even more for making her realize this.

She waved to him and instantly he came by. "So where's Tikal" She asked he drew close.

"She said she'd meet me here she had some last minute things to do." The music started. "Want to dance." He asked and several seconds later they were in the middle of the dance floor with everyone cheering them on. After a couple of minutes the two rested.

"Pant I didn't know you could dance like that Tails."

"Pant pant Sonic's lessons sure came in handy."

The music switched to a slow song and the two remained silent for a moment. Finally Cream attempted to ask him to dance "Hey Tails do---" She was cut off as Tikal entered the room.

"Hey Tails, Cream sorry I'm late. You want to dance?" she said as she approached them.

"Sure" In a flash they disappeared from view. Seconds later she to was on the dance floor with Chaud right next to the couple. After about ten minutes of this Chaud dragged her to an isolated area of the party. She felt creepy being alone with him, but said nothing. For a while they said nothing

"So how do you like the party?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Its cool." She replied feeling a hint of fear as he drew closer to her. With out warning he drew her into a kiss. She instantly pushed him a way. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I thought you liked me." He replied.

"I want to go back inside." She said drawing up her courage.

"Too bad for you." He said as he drew closer and tried to off her clothes.

"STOP!" She yelled at him as she fought him, but he was much stronger them her and easily managed to wrestle her down to the ground. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME." She cried, but all in vain no one could hear over the loud music that pounded through the house and went on for at least another block.

Fortunately for her Tails and Tikal had just stepped outside and rushed to her sided.

"Tikal go and call Charmy." He barked as leapt towards Chaud knocking him off her. The two boys rolled down the hill exchanging blows with one another. They land with thud on the grass hill, but didn't stop exchanging punches. By know a large crowd had come out to watch the fight. Chaud flipped out a switch bladed from his jacket pocket and lunged towards Tails. Tails took to the air and slammed his feet into the rabbits face sending him sliding. Instead of it dazing him it only fueled his anger as slashed wildly at the fox cutting him slightly on his arm. Tails retailed by sinking fist into his guts causing the rabbit to double over in pain. A skull splitting crack filled the air as Tails's foot connected with the rabbit's head once again this time sending him onto the floor knocked out.

He let out a huge sigh before, twirling his tails and taking to the air and flew towards the crowd. Chaud started to stir and pulled something out his pocket. Cream was the first to see it and called out Tails name the crowd followed trying to warn him. He thought they were cheering him and was surprised when a loud sound echoed through the night air and an immense amount of pain shoot through his entire body. He yelped in pain then blacked out.

Hospital 

The next three hours were the longest and most climatic ones in her life as she remained in the room completely helpless to save her friend finally a doctor emerged from O.R.

"Is he alright?" Cream asked the female raccoon.

She looked a Cream before replying with a small smile "Yes, we managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. He's currently resting."

"Can I see him?"

"Sorry you can't. Visiting hours aren't for the next eight hours."

"Please, oh please you have to let me see him." She pleaded with her eyes full of tears.

She looked at Cream and with an extreme reluctance said. "He's in room 114, down the hall." Before walking off. Cream wait no for nothing else before shooting down the hall followed by everyone else.

Room 114 was a fairly large room so all 8 visitors weren't cramped in the room of the sleeping fox. After about half an hour everyone started to leave except Sonic and Cream.

"Come on Cream I'll drop you home." called Shadow as he left the room. She shook her head and replied, "I'll stay with Tails." He shrugged his shoulder before leaving the room. Soon afterwards sleep overtook Sonic, leaving the doe the only person awake, the events of the day started to take a total on her body and she too slipped into the familiar darkness of her mind.


	5. Because you just had to open that door

Can't believe it been about a month since I've updated. Sorry, but I'm in a country that doesn't have reliable internet service so I just managed to get it up late last night. Sorry about the delay once more. You can email me about any problems in the story; idea or even flames even leave them in your reviews. Well I hope you keep enjoying my work onto Chapter Five!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cream awoke to the sound of a dozen of feet rushing into the room. When she opened her eyes she saw a multitude of doctors and nurses, along with Sonic surrounding Tails's bedside. Before she could even ask what was happening they were already pushing him towards the Operating room. By the time she caught up she saw Sonic talking with a nurse.

"Sonic, what's happening?" She asked him when she reached him.

Sonic shook his head and took a deep breathe before replying. "Well Cream… just a few moments ago…" He looked at her before continuing. "His vitals took a huge drive." Cream let out a gasp of horror; Sonic took another deep breath before continuing. "The nurse I just spoke to said that he's suffering from internal bleeding and he's lost a lot a blood, they can stop the bleeding, but they don't have his blood type. So it's going to be a close call." Sonic looked up and saw the tears swelling up in her eyes. "Look Cream he's going to be all right." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bu-But its all my fault." She managed in between her tears.

"How so." Cream told him the events that had occurred and he looked without saying a word.

"So you see it all my fault that Tails in there." Cream finished staring down at the ground.

"Cream it's not your fault Tails would rather die a thousand times than see you sexually assaulted by that sleazy bastard." As he expressed those words a nurse emerged from the E.R. Sonic rushed up to him (yes there are male nurses). "Is he alright."?

He looked Sonic hesitantly before muttering out " I think you should ask the doctor about that." Before making his way down the hall. Sonic's heart sank at the response.

"What did he say?"

"Err…He said he doesn't know and we ask the doctor." He lied. "Oh there she is." He said, pointing to the figure that had just emerged from the doors. The two rushed in front of the doctor blocking her path.

"Dr. …" Cream hesitated before looking at her name tag. "Sakura." She said finally. "What happened to Tails is he alright."

Sakura looked as if she was going to say something to Cream, but shook her head and turned to Sonic. "Are you Mr. Sonic Maurice Hedgehog?"

"Yeah…how did the operation go?"

"We can talk about that in my office Mr. Hedgehog." She said as she motioned to Cream.

"NO! I'm going to find out sooner or later so just tell us what happened to Tails." She said pleading eyes brimming with tears once more.

Sakura looked at Sonic for help, but the hedgehog nodded in agreement with Cream. "As you know Miles lose a lot of blood." She paused for a second and noticed the look of anticipation upon their faces. "Well, we managed to stop the internal bleeding…" She paused once again. "But he lost to much blood. We tried several different blood types, but his body kept on rejecting it. I'm Sorry, but he died a few minutes ago…"

She proceeded to say more, but Cream didn't hear it. She felt weak and detached from her body. The words continued circling in her head. _I'm Sorry, but he died a few minutes ago._ Her knees weakened and she crumpled down in a heap on the floor. "TAILS!" She shouted as if the fox could hear her. Sonic grabbed her. He can't be dead she thought as she broke out of his grip and ran into the Emergency room. She saw a white sheet on the table and tore it off. Underneath laid Tails as though he wasn't dead, but just in a deep peace sleep. She buried her face into his fur and cried. The world around her swirled black and darkness over took her.

Cream woke up screaming in a cold sweat. She quickly glanced to Tails's bedside and saw the fox resting peacefully, breathing in and out at a steady pace. She let out a large sigh and slumped back into her chair.

"Nightmares Cream." called a voice from behind her. Cream jumped back in surprise from the voice. "Don't worry. Relax it just me. Sonic." He said as he stepped out of the doorway. Relief washed across her face. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

He gave out a half chuckle before replying "I was half way down the hall when I heard you." He turned and saw that she didn't get his little joke. "Let me guess it was about Tails dying wasn't it." He said seriously. She looked at him amazed. "How did I know?" He lowered his voice. "I had the same nightmare too." For several moments the two said nothing, but merely stared at the sleeping fox as his chest rose and fell at an even pace. "Look Cream, school's about start in about an hour let me drop you home so that you can get ready for school." Cream merely nodded and they left the room.

As the door closed Tails started to stir and a few seconds later groggily opened his eyes. "Urh…What happened." he moaned as he tried to sit up. Instantly pain shoot right through his side and he stifled a scream. With the pain, memories of last night flooded. He remembered that he'd been shot. Several questions zoom into his mind the first being where was Cream and was she all right. His answer soon came as she walked into the room.

"Sorry Sonic I just left my phone I'll be just a minute." She shouted down the hall at the impatient hedgehog. "There it is." she said as she bent down and picked it up. She turned to where tails was sleeping. They blinked an each other for a second before she shrieked 'Tails!' and hugged him. Unfortunately she squeezed his injured sided and he once again stifled a scream. Realizing her mistake she quickly hurried off him.

"Cream what's taking you so long. I mean it doesn't take more than a second to find a ph---" Sonic abruptly cutting off as he entered the room.

"Sonic don't OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tails screamed in pain as once again his side was viciously assaulted by another person. Several doctors and nurses rushed too find what had brought out the screams.

"Mr. Prowler glad to see you're awake." One of the doctors said cheerfully once the whole matter had been explained.

"Glad someone is, cause I'm not." He replied dryly

"You know you're a very lucky guy. If your friends hadn't brought you here in time you could been a goner." The color in his face paled as he took in those words.

The door swung open once again as three figures entered the room. The first an auburn squirrel/chipmunk in a blue vest and dark boots, she was closely followed by a yellow mongoose in shorts and a tan top with mauve here. Lastly an extremely old, red orange echidna clutching a rather large walking staff entered the room.

"Mina! Aunt Sally! Grandpa Athair!" Tails gasped as they entered the room. By no means was Sally who had been his mother figure since youth was his real aunt. Nor was the Old echidna who was Knuckles's great grandfather and gave the young fox sound advice was his biological grandfather.

"Good. You have company." The doctor said as he briskly walked away.

Sally promptly fussed over Tails in her usual motherly fashion asking him several question about how he was and were they treating him ok. Tails managed to let in couple I'm fines in her motherly inspection.

Mina gave him a grin before ruffling his hair in her usual sister like fashion. "Surprise we came. Sally and I came as soon as we heard what happened. Amy, Bunnie and Rouge said they'd come by later" She lowered her voice to a whisper. We saw this old coot in the hall and he followed us here." Tails cracked a smile and then winced from his pained side.

"I'm not an old coot and I have excellent hearing." Athair said shortly folding his arms.

"How did you know I was here.'

Athair cracked a smile before replying. "The wise echidna always knows when one of his own is in trouble."

"So in short." Sonic said leaning back. "Knuckles told you."

After awhile everyone left the room, leaving it empty with the except Cream and Tails. "So do you want to play poker?" Tails asked while shuffling the cards. When Tails uttered those words Cream busted out in tears. Taken aback by the sudden outburst Tails stared, at the crying girl, confused. "Err…what did…err…I do." But to his dismay his remark only resulted in an increase in flooding.

When she had finally calmed she managed to speak. "I thought I had lost you forever." The sunlight from outside caught Cream on such an angle that to Tails she looked her purest and most beautiful. It was then that he realized that they're faces were mere inches apart.

"You'll never lose me I promise." They stared into each others eyes for several moments, they're lips parted and there faces drew gradual closer

Wham the door swung open and a gray fox with cerulean green bangs and black wings walked in. He wore an orange shirt, blue jeans, blue vest jack with matching goggles and scarf. "I found it!" He yelled down the hall. Then looked towards the couple that quickly separated. He blinked several times before saying "Did I interrupt anything."

In his mind Tails let loose a wave of words that could make a harden old man blush (and up the rating of the fic by several points). But managed keep calm and forced a smile upon his lips. "No Kemious you didn't" he forced through clenched teeth. Soon Tikal, Hope, Saffron and Charmy enter the room.

"Sorry we're late." Saffron apologized "But Charmy here" she nudged him "Forget where you're room was."

"Hey." He protested "It my fault you forget it too."

"I had something on my mind."

"Like what."

"Any way Tails." Hope said ignoring the two arguing bees "How are you feeling today?"

"Up until a few minutes ago I was doing fine."

"Oh." Hope said interested "What happened."

"Kemious opened the door."

Shortly everyone left wishing him a quick recovery leaving him once again alone. Tails scanned his memory and the image of him and Cream almost kissing appeared at once. A goofy grin appeared on his face. Maybe she did have feelings for him too. He went to sleep still smiling.

As Cream went to bed the same image appeared in her mind. She shook her head gently, as much as she loved him it could never be. She didn't want to risk the relationship that they had work so hard and long to create to be instantaneously destroyed by a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. She bring herself to hurt Tikal's feelings either, now that they were finally on good terms. Tears rolled down her cheek. "We can never be." She whispered and fell a sleep.


	6. Sparkly doors

Yeah I'm still alive sorry about not updating or anything in such a while. Its been a combination of many things. My brother and sister are in another country so most of the time I'm kind of down, The single fact that every time I finish this fic something happens to it this the 6 time so as you can see it each time ebbs at my creative muses. Also the fact that I'm back at school as well. Have no fear though I'm just putting everything on hold for a while so please understand I'll be back in a months time. Sorry

"Tails." Cream called softly at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed. Tails gave no response and simply remained motionless and gave a smile of content "Tails." She tried again this time shaking him lightly He stir briefly and muttered something under his breath before rolling away from her and returning back to sleep. She looked over to orange echidna that stood next to her.

"It doesn't seem to be working."

"Your right."

"Well he always was a deep sleeper even when he was younger, a bad habit he probably picked from Sonic. Well I guess that leaves us with no other choice" Tikal said as she glanced at Cream who simply nodded. "On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"TAILS!" they both screamed simultaneously in his ear this time resulting in him instantly waking up. Unfortunately he hit his head against the headboard of his bed.

"What is it?" he asked harshly glaring at them as he rubbed his head, wincing in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Creak said gingerly as she gently touched the injured head.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay." He said as stoked the back of his head which resulted in him once again wincing. Cream and Tikal stifled a laughs at his pain. "So what was all the commotion about earlier on?" He said trying to change the subject.

Cream gasped "Oh yeah the doctor said you can go home now! She gave him a huge smile.

"Finally!" Tails cried out in glee as he practically leapt out of the bed. "Do you know how boring it is to be in a hospital bed for three weeks with out anything to do or have to scum to eat Amy's cooking?" He jokingly shuddered at the thought.

"That's just wrong." She giggled as she tapped him playfully. "Just wait till I tell Aimes." Tails's face paled considerably at the thought. Cream started towards the door. "So are you ready to go?"

"Almost. You guys on and meet everyone else outside I'll be there in a minute." They both just shrugged before walking out the door.

Five minutes later

Cream stared at the automatic doors of the hospital waiting for Tails to come. Oh where is that boy he said he'd be here in a minute and it's been five. Cream let out a sigh.

"Wait I think that him coming out now." Amy's voice called out snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes flew to the door where…an old gray wolf emerged from the automatic doors? Everyone turned towards Amy and stared at her. "What, it's a simple mistake that anyone could have made?" She said before taking a sip of her soda. Cream arched her eyebrow before returning back to what she was doing.

"That's it I'm going in and dragging him out." Knuckles stated in a gruff tone as he headed towards the building.

"No wait he coming, I see him."

"Are sure this time Amy?"

"Who else has two tails?"

Cream turned back towards the door and sure enough a silhouette with two appendages following behind it. Ah finally, Cream thought as the figure moved slowly and dramatically towards the door or to him the barrier that separated the two separate worlds. He stopped about a foot a way from the barrier and examined it as if to increase the drama.

"Oh god why must he make this as dramatic as possible?" Kemious muttered as the figure slowly lifted his leg forward. "Come On! Some people have something to do today besides stand outside all day and wait for you to come outside." He yelled at Tails.

"Hey I'm coming. Can't you enjoy good theater when you see it?" Came back the reply as he stepped forward and the automatic slid open and he came into view. The door closed behind him. At that same instant the sunlight hit the glass doors behind him and the whole scenery behind him disappeared in a brilliant white light, leaving only him in a shinning white background. His fur gleamed brightly in the sunlight, his bangs blew softly in the light breeze, His eyes sparkled with happiness and he wore a confident smile which shone bright white. The whole scene lasted for approximately 1.05 seconds, but for Cream who was hit by its full intensity, it seemed to last for an eternity.

"Whoa…" Apparently she wasn't the only one who was impacted by the dramatic entrance.

"He has to teach me how to do that sometime…" Shadow trailed off as he stared in amazement

"How did him…" Kemious cocked his head and stared at the fox that cockily approached the group.

But some others didn't apparently notice the dramatic entrance. "Finally you're ready. It doesn't have to take a year for you to exit the door. Now get in the car." Knuckles said frowning in annoyance as he jumped into the car followed closely by Tails. "What's wrong with you guys? Get in the car" He yelled at the froze bunch. Charmy was the first to snap out of it and the rest soon followed afterwards.

"Where are we going Tails?" Cream asked Tails as they climbed up a rocky dirt path. "I'm tired and hot, why don't we just fly up? It would be easier and quicker then having to climb and crawl in the dirt."

"Have some patience." He replied as wiped the sweat off his drenched forehead. Several minutes later they arrived at a cave entrance at the side of the cliff. "We're almost there." Tails panted as he laid spread eagle on the floor of the entrance."

Cream glared at him before turning and muttering some profound curses at him. When she turned to face him he wasn't there. "Tails?" she questioned as she cautiously entered.

"Come on Cream hurry up its almost time." A voice called out from the shadows. She turned and moved towards the direction she had heard the voice. When she reach the end of the tunnel she saw a Tails standing in the center of a very dimly lighten room. She gazed at him slightly confused. He beckoned her to come. "So what's so special about this she asked as walked up to his side and the two of them stared at the small hole that illuminated the cave

"So what's so special about this place?" Cream asked him as she observed the room. "All I see are some dull rocks."

"You'll see in a couple of seconds." He said grinning. The cave grew slightly dimmer and dimmer as the sun sank lower into the horizon. Then with out warning light flood into the room bouncing off the once seemingly dull room filling it with various colors of the rainbow.

"Wow." Cream let out softly as she admired the colors. "Yeah I know." Tails let out barely audible. His hands slipped around her shoulders. Her cream colored cheeks turned slightly pink hinting her blush. Their faces drew closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He smelt like… Sweaty gym socks!

Cream bolted awake as Kemious was holding the old pair of socks in front of her face. She glared at him before kicking him in the shins. He winced in pain as he held his injured ligament. "What did you go and do that for." He said glaring at her as he gently stroked his leg. She glared at him her anger growing each and every second. "You moan in your sleep. Did you know that?" He snickered, Creams anger left her completely and she turned pale. He dropped his voice into a low whisper. "Oh Tails! Oh Tails! Faster! HaOW" He rubbed the back of his head in pain and glared furiously at Hope who was glare just as hard.

"Don't pay any attention to him; it's that time of the month for him again." Hope said smiling. He growled at her and turned and took interest in the passing cars.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." She turned to Kemious noticing the mottling feathers on his wings. "So when will your feathers grow back." He grumbled something about three days. She smiled at least she could mock him about his inability to fly for the next three days… "So Hope did I really moan in my sleep"

"Oh yeah! It was so loud that Knux's turned up the volume on the radio so that he couldn't hear you." Cream's eyes widen in horror. "But don't worry you weren't alone. Tails over there did the same thing but even louder." Cream let out a small laugh and continued staring out the window.


End file.
